


We're Going Home

by sottovocexo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort fic, Daisysous, F/M, Falling In Love, Sousy, Timequake, daisy x daniel, daisy x sousa, daniel x daisy, dousy, sousa x daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: SPOILERS for 7x06: Daisy is recovering after her brush with Malick. As she is about to  wake up, Simmons is still treating her and Daniel is doing his best to comfort her.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Daniel Sousa/Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 42
Kudos: 362





	We're Going Home

He doesn’t want to take his eyes off of her, so he doesn’t. He stays by her side as Simmons continues her treatments, but it's all a little high-tech, even for him. There's the whirring of a machine, the beeps of a computer. He's still on edge.

"You don't need to worry about her, you know," Simmons says quietly during a lull.

"You don't have to tell me twice," he says. Daisy had actually wedged a weapon in her own hand to give them a fighting chance against Malick. Daniel hadn’t seen fight like that in someone since... well, in years.

In that moment, her name doesn’t even come to mind. Because Daisy’s all he’s thinking about.

"Can you help me adjust her?" Simmons asks, lowering the shield around Daisy and taking one of her arms. Daniel rushes up from his chair and supports her other side so Simmons can help her sit up.

He rubs her back gently, then pushes some of the hair out of her face, matted with sweat and dirt and straw. He tries not to think about the blood, too. Her own blood.

Simmons continues her scans as Daniel strokes Daisy's hair. 

"That should be all," Simmons says. 

Daniel lowers Daisy on the table. "Well, what now?" he asks.

Simmons sighs and smiles. "Now we wait."

When she leaves, Daniel pulls his chair up closer. He passes the time with more stories of the war, stories of his dad. 

He reads to her from those history books Coulson is always going on about. He's in some of them. Daniel has to laugh at what they say about him—what they got wrong, what they got right, and all the glowing things people are obligated to say about a man after his death. He has to laugh because if he doesn't, he’ll be in shambles.

He keeps jostling her time and again. He needs to make sure she’s okay. She doesn't stir. But that's all right. Simmons said he didn't need to worry about her. And after seeing what she was capable of, he knew that well and good.

But in the quiet, in the interim—as Daisy's breathing eased and her heart rate returned to normal on the monitors—Daniel has more time to worry about himself. Worry about what he's getting himself into. He was always a soldier. He got taken out of action early, but then he still saw combat at the SSR. By comparison, his time with SHIELD had been relatively quiet. It felt good—to have a purpose again. To fight side by side with others like him. He might have been dead in his timeline, but he hadn't felt so alive in a long time. Still, it made him worry. If he was supposed to disappear in 1955, was he going to die again soon to make up for it? It was sure looking that way.

And it isn't just the danger he's worried about—it's Daisy. He can't fall for someone else again, someone else who will break his heart. Especially not someone from the future, who probably has a million suitors waiting for her at home. 

He sighs and sits back in his seat. He hangs his head low, rubbing his eyes.

Just then, Daisy begins to stir. She groans and tries to get up too quickly, because of course she does—she's a fighter.

"Whoa, whoa, easy," Daniel says, sitting up with a start. He cradles her head in his hand, brushes hair out of her eyes. 

She blinks and looks around in a daze. Then, she looks up at him. "We made it... We're home?"

Daniel smiles broadly, lines crinkling at the corners of his eyes. "Yeah. We're home."

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I don't know about you, but this ship has given me life for the first time since Endgame shattered my heart. How about THAT episode last night?!


End file.
